The Sparkling Rain
by Curlybear
Summary: Kakashi is having a hard day. His past is weakening his concentration. When he leaves his students to ponder, an enemy attacks them. He expresses a shocking threat: I will spare one of their lives. You choose. How will he act and who will he choose?
1. Rain

_Notes: Hello. I have redone this story, so that it can be read in a new way with my current writing abilities. I changed the story a little, but not drastically. I have not read the Kakashi Gaiden, so please don't say anything about that. :) I hope you will enjoy this and review if you can._

_Summary: Kakashi is experiencing a hard day. He can't get his past out of his mind. When he leaves his students to clear his mind, they are attacked by an enemy. He expresses a unimaginable threat: "I will spare one of their lives." You choose. Will he choose Sakura, Sasuke or Naruto? _

_History: This story takes place 2 years after Sasuke is captured. They manage to rescue him from Orochimaru, and he gains a full recovery. They become a team again and work hard on rebuilding their relationship. Orochimaru managed to escape from the team and his current status is unknown._

_

* * *

_

The sparkling rain fell from the light grey heavens in the little village of Konoha as dawn approached. It was spring and the pure flowers were blooming with all their beauty, like they did every year. The trees wore a majestic crown of blossoms with pride and they created a harmonic feeling in every heart. Everything was covered with a endless veil of whiteness. Kakashi awoke to a soft patting. He gently opened his eyes, feeling his head ache dreadfully. A blinding flash of light surged through the endless sky. It rumbled strongly. He looked out of the window to see floating petals adorn the stretching sky, like bright stars. The rain seemed to replace the suffocating silence that usually was present when he awoke. He did not really care though, for nightmares he had experienced during the night plagued his thoughts, blocking off everything else.

_'Why do I still see you in my dreams?' _

He slipped steadily out of his bed with a small amount of hesitation. He forcefully ignored it and walked slowly across the bare room. After preparing himself for another long day, he vaguely realized that he was already late.

_'They will just have to wait...'_

He narrowed his eyes. There was something inevitable he felt his heart forcing him to attend to. He had to pay his respects to his fallen comrades.

_'Obito...'_

Meanwhile, team seven was waiting in a thick forest of blossoms wearing the colour white proudly. They were surrounded by them. Their teacher was late, which was not surprising. In order to make time fly by like a bird, they trained mildly. While Naruto and Sasuke sparred enthusiastically, Sakura became slightly distracted, for the flowers were so captivating, she could not help but stare admiringly at them. The flowers were like unique snowflakes, each one radiating an individual beauty. She observed them with amazed emerald eyes and understood quickly that she adored them greatly. Suddenly, her thoughts were shattered by a familiar voice.

"They are beautiful, right?" She quickly turned around to greet him with anger for being so late. It was her immediate reaction to his lazy comment.

"Kakashi-sensei, you are la.." She began, but she could not find herself to finish her accusing comment. Although Kakashi wore his infamous mask, she could easily tell that something was bothering him deeply. His visible, onyx eye was shining with a faint sadness and his body language seemed to radiate a indescribable fatigue. His unfocused eye suddenly closed. She stared at him with wide eyes, for it was such a rarity to see him like this.

"Kakashi-sensei, you are late again!" Naruto shouted loudly, who was obviously unaware of Kakashi's different attitude. He reopened his ebony eye.

"I am sorry for coming late..." He muttered, stroking his silvery strands of untamed hair. He unleashed a heavy sigh and greeted his students with a weak nod.

_'That was strange, He did not make up an excuse!'_

Naruto's sun kissed face was adorned with a slight look of puzzlement. His sapphire eyes glowed with uncertainty.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you okay? You look tired..." Sakura finally questioned with a low tone.

"Hm? Oh, I just could not get any sleep last night. Damn rain..." He answered, trying to sound convincing and sincere. He felt guilt sting him harshly for lying, but he did not want to worry his students. They probably did not really care anyway. He impulsively rubbed his eye and rested his hand on the bridge of his nose, trying to erase the visions that had been appearing freely since the early morning. He could see a particular face so clearly, even though his mind was clouded with heavy thoughts.

_'Why? Why do I have to remember?'_

"What are we going to do today, sensei?" Sasuke asked, his voice woven with a mild curiosity. He had not spoken much and his genuine interest in gaining strength reawakened his enthusiasm. His wispy locks of ebony framed his porcelain face more evidently due to the hard rain.

"Hn? We shall repeat yesterdays training..." He mumbled, irritated by the throbbing pain in his head. He unconsciously placed his fingers on his temple, despite the fact that he was clearly aware that it would do nothing to placate it.

* * *

After some time, he could still vividly feel the intense pain surge through his head and body. He was rather distracted, but attempted to mainly focus on supervising his students.

"Sensei, I am getting cold, do we have to train in the rain?" Naruto asked with a complaining tone. He cradled himself with his shivering arms. Kakashi looked at him seriously. He narrowed his ebony eye.

"Yes, Naruto, one has to learn to withstand the rain and cold. It is an important part of training." He said, simply. Naruto reverted to his serious optimism. He regarded training as an extremely important and obligatory part of life. He clenched his fists with enthusiasm.

"Ah, okay! A little bit of rain won't stop me." He admitted energetically, raising a fist in the damp air. Kakashi could not resist smiling, even though it was a frail one.

_'His confidence never fails to impress me.'_

"But… Kakashi-sensei, how can we withstand it besides wearing the proper equipment? It is an element that craves tolerance and adaptation." Sakura commented, shivering slightly. Sasuke listened carefully, trying to ignore the cold that seeped through his body. Kakashi admired her impressive question and tried to sound more eager when answering her.

"During a mission, specific equipment can hinder a ninja from being completely efficient. Stealth and such is important, and it can ruin that." He paused and looked at his eager students, who were gazing at him with wide eyes.

"So, we must turn to other methods, like some sort of technique?" Sasuke asked with a slightly broken voice.

"Yeah…" Kakashi answered, casually.

"Well, teach us." Naruto suggested, growing rather impatient. Excitement grew in his cerulean eyes and his voice was woven with eagerness. Without delaying, Kakashi quickly commenced his tutelage.

"Okay, listen carefully. One can withstand almost any element, if one blocks out their senses. This can be acquired by completely clearing your mind." Kakashi spoke, clearly. They wore masks of confusion.

"How do we do that?" Sakura asked with a curious voice.

"When it comes to the cold, focus on something that warms your heart and hold your fingers like this." He uttered whilst giving them a graphic demonstration. His gaze was stern.

"Wow!" Naruto blurted out, his eyes were wide with amazement and surprise. Sasuke gave him a questioning glare, his onyx eyes glowing slightly. Knowing the meaning in his eyes, Kakashi decided to answer his unasked question.

"It is important to focus whilst you form the seal with your fingers. Plus, this consumes a fair amount of chakra, for it starts to flow through your entire body rapidly. Only use it when necessary." He declared, firmly. He gave them an encouraging smile to attempt the complicated technique. They began immediately. Their fingers were entangled strategically as they focused deeply on blocking out the cold. Naruto seemed to be having trouble as his already uncontrollable shivering was diminishing his concentration. Sasuke and Sakura remained quiet despite the cold that trickled down their spines.

"Damn, this is really hard!" Naruto shouted, frustration growing within him. He had not considered giving up though. However, before he could retry, a voice penetrated his actions.

"Why am I not surprised?" Sasuke mumbled, his tone full of irony, which sank the entire level of work. For once, Kakashi was slightly irritated by his comment.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked, trying to remain calm, but his eyes were sharp and shining like daggers. A feeling of anger burned inside of him and one could see it in his eyes.

"You know what I mean..." He responded, giving him a hard glare. Naruto grew enraged by his behaviour. They had learned to comprehend one another, but this time, Naruto could not ignore his feelings of anger. He gritted his teeth and his clenched fists were shaking wildly. Impulsively, he took a step forward. Sakura watched helplessly, her eyes glowing with worry.

"Shut up!" He warned, as he approached him quickly. Sasuke prepared himself. Before Naruto could retaliate in any way possible though, a dark voice filled the air which caused them both to halt.

"Stop it, both of you." Kakashi said, sharply. He gazed at his three students with a piercing stare. They were affected deeply and stared at him silently.

"Can't you two cooperate? Raised voices will not solve anything and certainly not hurting each other." He admitted, his voice breaking in the end. He shifted his gaze to the blossom-carpeted ground. Diverse as his students were, they all reacted in different ways. Sakura seemed disappointed and Naruto's wide eyed expression indicated his apparent shock. Sasuke's cold eyes had melted slightly, for they glittered with regret. He continued, nevertheless.

"Have you forgotten what I have taught you?" He whispered, harshly. He felt a faint pain run uncontrollably through his body again and disappointment filled his mind. He wanted to reach them somehow and convince them that they needed each other. He mentally threw in the towel and sighed deeply.

"Kakashi-sensei, don't get so worked up." Naruto said, softly. He thought maybe he was joking, but the next sentence proved him wrong.

"Take a break. I am going for a walk..." Kakashi commanded with a strong tone. He turned his back to them. The petals that seemed almost like feathers floated gracefully around them, like free clouds.

* * *

Kakashi wandered aimlessly through the endless forest. Glittering raindrops danced down the countless amounts of petals. As he was blinded by the strong whiteness, he pondered profoundly. His pensiveness soon blocked out the brightness and the sound of the repetitive rain. He thought about his students. He indeed grew tired of their behaviour sometimes, but they had gone through so much together and endured hell. After three years, they had learned to appreciate and comprehend each other. Their relationship was not flawless, but it was strong. They had individually contributed to building that. They had acknowledged each other and although they argued bitterly at times, when they cooperated, they were an excellent team, which would only progress. He did not intend to overreact like that, but when he saw them, he only saw Obito and himself.

After a few moments, he entered an empty clearing with a shimmering pond in the middle of the lonely area. He approached the water that seemed almost divine, for the darkness in some way radiated an indescribable divinity. It was as if it harboured fallen stars due to its masterful glow. He thoughtlessly walked on top of it. The ripples expanded gracefully as he stepped carefully to the middle. A thousand pure petals and many lilies vibrantly adorned the pond. A bolt of lightening flashed silently in the distance. He looked up at the stretching sky that was veiled with an incomprehensible greyness. He closed his eyes, letting the rain wash away his thoughts and his pain. It did not seem to help though, despite the relaxing atmosphere. Unforgettable thoughts were trapped in his mind. They could not escape, even though he wanted them to.

_'I am sorry I could not save you.'_

Elsewhere, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were sitting underneath a weeping tree. Its branches hung over them protectively, the petals acting like a gentle shelter. They made an attempt to hide themselves from the rain, but it was rather pointless. They were all intoxicated with speechlessness after the previous conversation with their teacher. Sakura felt stuck in the middle as she stared at Naruto and Sasuke, who were still rather irritated at each other. They listened pensively to the falling rain. After some time, Sakura felt the need to break the suffocating silence, for it was swallowing her mercilessly.

"Hey, I wonder where Kakashi-sensei went…" Sakura blurted out, uncertainty dominating her low voice. She felt insecure, for the atmosphere was extremely tense.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon." Naruto answered, sincerely. His eyes were glistening with reassurance. His positive attitude immediately lifted her once doubtful feelings.

"I hope so. You know, I am slightly worried. Did you not notice? He looked so troubled." Sakura admitted, truthfully. Sasuke nodded sharply with agreement.

"He was not acting like himself at least." Naruto added, rather loudly. He closed his eyes with irritation, but worry consumed his heart.

Kakashi was a mysterious man who concealed his past masterfully. He had built walls around him that were unbreakable. There were so many unanswered questions. Although their trust and reliance was strong, they were growing curious, despite his loyalty towards them. They always wondered why he wore a mask, why he was constantly delayed and generally what had formed him to become so powerful. Their hearts would open up his sooner or later. As their thoughts continued to drift through their tired minds, a feeling of insecurity and danger awoke Sakura. She stopped playing with her graceful strands of pink hair and looked around instinctively. She tried to find the answer to her unspoken question, but it was not to be found. The peculiar force entangled her greatly. She impulsively stood up and scanned the faces of her two comrades.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, worriedly. Suddenly, he felt the same sensation run through his body. It was so powerful; it seemed to freeze his blood.

"Hey, do you feel anything?" She asked, cautiously. Sasuke met her emerald eyes with his onyx pair. She looked at him seriously. He sensed an indescribable feeling engulf him like fire.

"I do... It's not Kakashi-sensei..." Naruto muttered, softly. The strange aura seemed to consume them completely. It was very faint, yet powerful. It was cold like snow and burning hot at the same time. Naruto grew alarmed, for a sudden feeling of familiarity stung him sharply.

"We are not alone.." Sasuke warned, scanning his surroundings thoroughly. Suddenly, they heard a cold voice that brought fear to their hearts. Naruto's jumped wildly.

"You are correct, Sasuke-kun." The voice uttered. Its dreadfulness filled the air like unstoppable smoke. Suddenly, he appeared. His black hair that matched the endless night framed his face that resembled a murderous snake. He stared at them with his gleaming yellow eyes and laughed bitterly.

"Orochimaru..." Sasuke growled.

"Orochimaru… You bastard!" Naruto shouted loudly, his voice filled with anger and hate. Sakura felt her heart beat violently. She tried to remain calm, but found Orochimaru's intense presence indescribably intimidating.

'Kakashi-sensei, where are you?' They thought simultaneously.

"Brace yourself." Sasuke warned, grabbing a sharp weapon from his pocket. He pointed it threateningly at his opponent. Naruto and Sakura followed suit.

"I agree…" Orochimaru hissed. Suddenly, he rapidly performed a hand seal. He chanted inaudibly and the genin reacted with gasps.

"A hand seal! Damn it!" Naruto impulsively charged forward, aiming to stop Orochimaru from unleashing his unknown power.

"Naruto!" Sakura called worriedly. Naruto forcefully ignored her and formed a hand seal, trying to rid of the cold feeling that raced through his body like ice.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." He yelled, piercingly. Instantly, ten clones appeared, jumping wildly in the air. Naruto's eyes seemed to be in a process of alteration, from sky to fire. His eyes glowed with a unique vibrancy and two onyx diamonds formed. His powerful emotions engulfed his heart. The clones instinctively attacked him, but Orochimaru seemed to dodge them masterfully. He attacked them one by one with inhuman speed, causing them to fade away. Naruto, appearing suddenly from behind the ribbons of cloudy dust, attempted to impale him with his dagger, but Orochimaru blocked easily. He brutally threw Naruto to the harsh ground.

Despite coughing up crimson blood, he stood up again. A red chakra formed and consumed him, as if he were on fire. As Orochimaru admired the power of the monster that resided within him, Sasuke secretly approached him from behind, attempting to appear undetectable. Just before he could execute his planned action though, the world began to vigorously rumble and three tremendous snakes sprouted from the ground, like free trees. Sasuke, who was shocked by the sudden appearance of the reptiles, was unexpectedly struck by Orochimaru, who held him dangerously by the neck.

"Sasuke! Let him go, you bastard." Naruto called, ready to perform his secret technique, Rasengan, but Orochimaru stopped him when he began to eagerly express his threat of killing Sasuke if he did so.

"If you move, my hand snaps Sasuke-kun's neck." Orochimaru said with pleasure painted on his pale face. Two snakes surrounded Naruto, eagerly watching him and ready to attack him if he moved. Sakura, who decided that action was needed from her part too, took a step forward. She disappeared through the damp and thin air and instantly reappeared underneath her enemy, punching strongly through the ground and aiming desperately for Orochimaru's body. Pieces of earth flew in the sky, adorning the sky for a few moments, like stars. Orochimaru evaded, but was forced to let go of Sasuke. As he did so, Sasuke reacted at once, cursing himself for getting caught in Orochimaru's clutches. Orochimaru deflected Sakura's second attack with an impenetrable barrier, causing Sakura to fly aimlessly through the sky. She landed unsteadily and harshly on the ground.

With Sasuke's infamous sharingan ablaze with fury, he performed a rapid hand seal. He drew his breath and blew a great ball of glowing fire which drowned Orochimaru. As he effortlessly deflected the swallowing flames, Sasuke wildly burst through the diminishing fire and punched him solidly in the ribs. The unexpected move caused Orochimaru to fly uncontrollably through the air. He landed steadily on his feet, but anger grew inside of him and his repulsive eyes began to burn. He gave the snakes a silent order and they obeyed without hesitation.

"You have grown in strength, but this is the end." He said, with an entertained smile plastered on his unreadable face. Naruto watched helplessly as one of the snakes left him and approached Sakura, who was breathing heavily after Orochimaru's harsh attack. Before Naruto could execute a single action, the snake attacked him relentlessly. He evaded smoothly and as he drew some space between them, formed the Rasengan. A swirling ball of light was born in the palm of his hand, like a precious star and as strong as a merciless tornado. He immediately aimed at the snakes slithering body. The snake tried to slide away, but Naruto was too fast and managed to get a direct hit. The snake fell lifelessly to the ground. Orochimaru seemed to be effected by this, for the snakes were like a part of him. He winced slightly.

"You did it, Naruto!" Sakura said, hope filling her emerald eyes as she fended off the lethal snake.

"I'm coming for you, Sakura-chan!" He answered, his eyes narrowing. He tried to move, but his body refused to cooperate. He felt a strong sting surge through his entire body. His burning red eyes widened with pain and shock.

_'What happened?'_

"Foolish one… Keep your eyes on the enemy, not your comrade who is in danger." Orochimaru snickered. Naruto managed to comprehend what had just happened. The snake, which was supposedly dead, had suddenly reawakened and secretly attacked him. His sharp teeth were embedded in his neck. Sakura gasped with fright and concern as she watched her team-mate fall to the forest floor. He refused to fall though and recuperated, maintaining his balance.

"Don't mess with me!" He cried, his voice lingered, but it was full of anger.

"Behind you, Naruto!" Sasuke called and impulsively ran over to protect his comrade. He shielded him from the other snake, receiving a mighty blow. He was able to block, but he felt his body stiffen and freeze. He realized that he could not move, due to a mysterious aura consuming him. He heard Orochimaru laugh bitterly.

"You are trapped in my jutsu, Sasuke-kun." He muttered, approaching him. Sasuke gritted his teeth, his fear diminishing, yet worry rising greatly. He and Naruto were caught.

_'Sakura!' _

"Go to sleep." Orochimaru commanded, quietly. He struck Sasuke harshly on a certain point on his neck. No matter how strong one was, one could not oppose from falling after being hit exactly and accordingly on that certain vital point. Sasuke's last thoughts were of Sakura. Naruto attempted to retaliate, but he had lost all his strength. His vision was blurry like mist and he could barely move, despite his limitless thoughts of pushing himself. Orochimaru watched him amusingly as he unwillingly fell.

"Sas... Sasuke..." Naruto whispered as he landed harshly on the wet ground beside him. Sasuke's dark locks concealed his face. Naruto looked up to see Sakura, her eyes full of fright, yet bravery was forcefully mixing with her other emotions. She was trying to be strong, for her precious comrades.

"It's no use, Sakura-san... You can't defeat me." Orochimaru admitted, casually. His repulsive eyes were sharp and glowing freely. She tried to punch him with her strong fists, but as her fist flew through the air, Orochimaru made no attempt to evade. He just stood there.

_'Why is he not moving?' _

Before she could land her threatening blow on him, she found her body failing to obey her mind. Her eyes widened as she realized she was caught in his jutsu. She was acting to recklessly, her emotions consuming her sensibility.

"Worry clouds the human mind." Orochimaru whispered as he mirrored the same attack on her as he did on Sasuke. She fell aimlessly on the shimmering ground, rain drops flying beautifully all around her.

_'Kakashi-sensei...'_

"Sakura…" Naruto said, loudly, yet his voice was broken.

Her vibrant eyes closed. Naruto, who was still awake, helplessly watched Orochimaru approach him. Naruto's eyes were burning. The cold greyness that enveloped the world enhanced them in a powerful way.

"Oh, do not worry. That poison was not fatal. I need to keep you alive for a little longer." The enemy spoke, clearly. Naruto's vision darkened drastically.

"What do you plan to do, you asshole?" Naruto asked, weakly, yet anger resounded majestically in his voice. Orochimaru smiled in a sickening way.

"I intend to play a game with your teacher, so my vengeance will be more pleasurable." Orochimaru admitted, staring at Naruto belittlingly. Naruto snarled with anger, before darkness overtook his mind.

"Kakashi-sensei..." He managed to whisper, before the ocean in his eyes died. They closed.

* * *

_Please review. Thank youuuuu:D_


	2. Battle

_Chapter two! Here we goooo! Thanks for looking out for me. Reviews are appreciated :)_

_

* * *

_

_'Obito'_

The sparkling rain continued to fall mercilessly and uproariously. He opened his tired eyes. Reality slowly awakened him from his deep reminiscence. Kakashi thought about his students, who he had left behind. He decided that it was about time to return. He unleashed a soft sigh, before gently walking off the glassy pond. The ripples expanded like halos, slowly diminishing and gaining rebirth from the endless rain drops. A winding path of pure blossoms underneath his treading feat guided him safely back to the clearing. Petals floated peacefully like angels through the damp air. He shook his head slightly in order to completely wake himself up. Thoughts of his past were just a hindrance now. When he was not too far away, he suddenly sensed a strange and intimidating force, which disturbed him. The aura swirled around him and consumed his body, giving him chills. He entered the training ground cautiously and alert. He scanned the area carefully, trying to find an answer to his unspoken question and for his students, who were absent...

_'What is going on?'_

"So splendid of you to come…" A harsh voice caused him to immediately cease his movement. His cunning and widened eye hurriedly tried to find the source. His heart had increased in beats. He was suddenly staring at a familiar opponent. He narrowed his eyes, full of resentment.

"Orochimaru…" Kakashi whispered. He could only think of one thing: His soldier's valuable safety. A rare worry consumed his heart.

_'Where are they?' _

He could not see them, nor could he sense their vital chakra.

"Are you wondering where your students are?" He asked, sharply. It was as if he was reading his mind. Kakashi stared at his unpleasant eyes. A mild fear entered his body.

"What have you done with them?" Kakashi questioned, calmly. His voice was woven with a soft anger.

"Do not worry, they are right here…" He answered, wickedly. He suddenly revealed a long blade which was almost invisible. It was of outstanding beauty and sparkled like the stars, yet the blade was extremely worn. He had slain many people with that weapon and Kakashi clearly knew this. He widened his eyes with alarm, unable to predict his dark intentions. Orochimaru held the blade firmly, admiring it for a brief moment, before unexpectedly slashing a young tree. The crown it wore shattered like glass. The blossoms flew aimlessly in every direction. Once they had settled peacefully, the naked tree revealed three young ninja, who were painfully bound in a dangerous string of chakra. It felt alive and it stung them relentlessly. Kakashi could easily tell that their chakra had been absorbed, leaving them lifeless. However, as soon as Naruto noticed his loyal teacher, he brightened considerably, despite the dangerous situation. He was relieved to know that he had returned unharmed.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto and Sasuke said, simultaneously. Sakura's emerald eyes glowed with a limitless relief. Kakashi felt his heart leap with gratitude, but he still knew that the danger was far from over. He had to act rapidly in order to save them. Deep inside, boundless emotions were swirling uncontrollably.

"Orochimaru… let them go..." Kakashi demanded, seriously. He glared at his enemy.

"I can not do that. That would ruin my plan." Orochimaru hissed.

"What are your intentions? Why have you come back here and attacked my team?" Kakashi questioned, calmly, yet worry grew and spread through him. He did not know what Orochimaru was plotting, but it was indeed something dangerous.

"Isn't it obvious, Kakashi-kun? I am here for vengeance." He answered, coldly. His eyes were sharp like daggers.

"Vengeance? Are you after Naruto or Sakura?" Kakashi continued. Memories floated through his mind. When they had rescued Sasuke from the darkness that Orochimaru had created, he probably grew furious. They had stolen his container and ruined his plans of the perfect body and immortality that he had sought for. Vengeance was probably his main objective, but also to retrieve Sasuke, so he could regain his ultimate goal. Kakashi thought he was dead, despite his loose doubt of ascertainment.

"I am mainly after all of your lives." He admitted with a harsh tone. Kakashi's fears were confirmed.

"What are you planning, Orochimaru?" Kakashi asked, realizing sharply that he had kept his students alive. Orochimaru looked battered. They had probably fended him off well, despite their understandable loss. He was proud of them. Orochimaru laughed wickedly.

"I want to make things more interesting and enjoyable for me. I will now give you a choice." He revealed, amusement painted on his face. Kakashi readied his fighting stance, prepared for anything.

Or so he thought. This was something he had not imagined.

"Don't move. I will spare **one** of their lives. You choose." He said, being extremely forward. The words seemed to come in slow motion in Kakashi's cunning ears. His eyes widened with fear as he helplessly observed Orochimaru point his dangerous blade at his vulnerable students. Orochimaru smiled as he eagerly studied the reaction that Kakashi radiated.

_'Are you fucking with me? I can't do that.'_

His students gasped with shock as Orochimaru's conclusive plan was revealed. How would their teacher act in this threatening situation?

Were they going to die today?

"Who will you choose, Kakashi-kun?" Orochimaru asked with a hard tone. He was putting more inerasable pressure on Kakashi's already troubled mind. He could not respond. He could barely think straight. He acted accordingly and together, but he really was not. He was broken inside. He was searching for an unreachable answer.

_'I need to save them. I made a promise, remember? I even told them. **I don't let my comrades die.** I do not want to fail them.'_

"Time is running out..." Orochimaru reminded him, coldly. He moved the blade even closer to Sakura's frail neck. She winced. An indescribable and strong anger filled his body, draining out the cold and rain around him.

"Choose…" Orochimaru demanded again.

_'Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto...' _

Kakashi harboured many thoughts, memories and emotions when it came to his students. After everything they had been through, they had become truly important to him. There was no way he was going to let them die. He would protect them, even if it meant sacrificing his own life. He released a heavy sigh before straightening his strong back.

"No." Kakashi muttered, his expression darkening. Orochimaru stared at him with mild surprise. Kakashi's brows were furrowed and his eyes were etched with seriousness.

_'He has suddenly changed.'_

"What?" Orochimaru asked, calmly.

"No. I don't choose any of them..." Kakashi answered, sharply. A sliver of confidence was shining in his onyx eye.

"That goes against the rules." Orochimaru said, a weak excitement growing inside of him.

"Then, I give you my life. Spare theirs." Kakashi whispered, yet it was audible enough, despite the harsh rain.

"No, sensei!" Naruto shouted. He struggled recklessly, trying to stop Kakashi. Worry filled his sapphire eyes as they widened.

"Sensei…" Sakura whispered, trying to reach him. Sasuke speechlessly stared at his teacher with worry and anticipation. His teeth were gritted.

"Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke... Do you think I could choose between you? I could never do that, nor would I..." He admitted, slowly. He lowered his head, his silver bangs concealing his eyes. They stared at him, unable to say anything or react. They were shocked and the worry they felt was untamable. Kakashi suddenly raised his head and his strands of hair floated slightly, revealing his masked face completely. He looked at them.

"Don't worry. I'll be okay..." He said, softly. He tried to reassure them by giving them a weak smile. However, doubt remained in his heart. He was certain that his chances of winning were extremely slim.

"How amusing, Kakashi-kun..." Orochimaru said, extending his long tongue. He licked his lips with excitement.

"I won't give you my life so easily though. Not without a fight." He informed Orochimaru, preparing himself.

"You are making this most enjoyable. I will fight you." Orochimaru answered, his eyes wide with pleasure.

"Come on then..." Kakashi said, lowly. He refused to give up yet. The sparkling rain suddenly began to fall heavily, like sharp arrows. Blue thunder flashed silently in the distance, enveloping the greyness with a soft light... It caused the world to rumble mildly. They stared at each other intently.

"As you wish..." Orochimaru said, quietly. He suddenly charged with immense speed, holding his deadly blade tightly. Kakashi tried to evade smoothly but found that his legs refused to cooperate.

_'A paralysis jutsu?'_

"Move, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted, loudly. Memories of Orochimaru's power flooded through him, causing fear to rise within his body. Kakashi knew he had no chance of avoiding him. He was forced to guard. He had to...

_'Move, move!' _

Kakashi forced his body to listen to his mind. He quickly withdrew a weapon and shielded himself from Orochimaru's attack. When the impact weakened, he jumped gracefully in the air, trying to create some distance between them.

"You managed to escape my jutsu... Impressive… Your will is strong... However, you can't beat me the way you are now." The criminal said, teasingly. Kakashi remained unaffected. However, he had difficulty devising a strategy to beat him. He truly did not know how. He sighed deeply, before slowly revealing his most dangerous weapon. The red eye glistened with vibrancy, giving Orochimaru an indescribable sensation of fear and excitement.

"Sharingan..." Orochimaru whispered, revealing a pleasured smile.

"Fight me..." Kakashi said with a low and clear tone.

* * *

The monotonous sound of the sparkling rain rang through their ears. It was nearly suffocating. Kakashi stared at his opponent intensely. He was in the progress of analyzing him. Kakashi narrowed his different eyes, his sharingan especially glistening. The easiest way to land a direct hit on him, was to lure him somehow. Several variations of plans drifted through his mind, all being doubtful.

_'Maybe if I managed to..._' He saw Obito again.

His thoughts were deliberately cut off when Orochimaru glided forward with great force. Kakashi cursed himself for being slightly off guard due to his heavy thinking. He gasped lightly, being unprepared for the sudden attack. Kakashi read his movements fluidly, his keen eye interpreting every step. No matter how invincible Orochimaru seemed to be, he could not avoid being read. Kakashi had some advantage at least. He already knew that Orochimaru was aiming for his torso; the quickest way to kill.

_'I have to risk it... If I really want to inflict a strong hit on him…'_

Kakashi, although slightly hesitant, did not move a muscle... He closed his tired eyes, letting his fleeting chakra flow through his body softly, yet rapidly. Precision was an important factor. He blocked out his mind and his surroundings. The rain seemed to disappear. He could not hear it anymore. He could see a faint whiteness. This would soften the blow...

Orochimaru attacked relentlessly. He struck him deeply, piercing his shoulder. A rain of blood fell. Kakashi suddenly opened his eyes and grasped the silver blade with his hand. Orochimaru could neither release nor withdraw the weapon. Kakashi quickly empowered his hand with the Chidori, flickering lights of silver and blue enveloping his hand. With all his might, he stabbed Orochimaru in the chest area. Lightning gathered around the open wound, penetrating his body with efficiency and power. His blood fell greatly, but Orochimaru showed no sign of pain. He winced slightly, but the anger in his body overtook his pain. It was clearly visible in his golden eyes. Kakashi increased the pressure, but Orochimaru unleashed his fury by punching him in the gut. Kakashi groaned with mild pain. He did not feel it accurately, for he was stabilizing his chakra in order to weaken any inflicted damage.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura watched with worried eyes, their hearts beating freely. There was nothing they could do to help. All they could do was watch Kakashi struggle. Once in a while Kakashi could hear their muffled cries, but he could do nothing to ease their worry... He only thought of protecting them and beating his difficult opponent.

Kakashi was clearly in an unfavourable position, for both his hands were unavailable. The blood that fell mixed with the shimmering puddles, creating red blotches. Orochimaru harshly withdrew his sword when he discovered that Kakashi was unable to move freely. He groaned softly, trying to block out the pain. He had difficulty maintaining his balance due to the previous attack. Seeing this, Orochimaru managed to punch him again, causing Kakashi to soar unwillingly in the damp air. He regained his senses immediately and landed gracefully on the ground. His headband slid gently off, landing in a puddle beside him. Drenched in pain and cold, he gritted his teeth, trying to calm the two feelings. The heavens were weeping wildly.

"What is wrong, Kakashi-kun?" Orochimaru asked, unconsciously holding his own wound.

"I was expecting more..." He added, narrowing his wicked eyes. They seemed to have an intimidating effect.

Kakashi did not react immediately. He only felt a harsh sting in his heart. He was not fairing well. He knew that he was strangely unfocused, which irritated him. He was growing tired and the pain was rising. He was not thinking straight. Their faces seemed to appear all the time too. He stared at Orochimaru for a moment to analyze him and the situation, his contrasting eyes narrowing.

Orochimaru had recently dealt with his students, probably causing him to partially lose some of his strength. He did not know what he had been doing when he was considered dead, but it seemed that his disturbed mind had deteriorated his body. A strong objective can overtake you, even causing your body to shatter. His gaze shifted to the wet ground. At least the weather was on his side. Electricity techniques, especially his Chidori, increased in power during energetic storms like this one. He could use the Chidori perhaps three more times. If he could get him to remain still for a few moments, he could penetrate him again, causing him to drastically weaken. He unleashed yet another deep sigh.

_'Relax… you need to protect them. Remember...'_

His red sharingan was sharp, shining with brightness. His students were still watching anxiously. Nervousness swallowed them.

"Be careful, sensei!" Naruto suddenly shouted, his voice trembling, yet a sliver of confidence was there.

"Such an annoying fool..." Orochimaru muttered as he slowly straightened his strong back. Kakashi gave him a hard glare, disliking his comment.

"How ironic, I could have been the one to kill him." He added, coldly. Kakashi hardened his intense stare.

"I won't let any of them die." He stated, clearly. He decided to act first. Kakashi suddenly floated in the rainy sky. He quickly jumped towards a thick tree with a crown of white blossoms. Once he was near the work of nature, he vanished. He distinctively submerged within the tree. It was truly outstanding to observe. Sakura gasped, uncertain of what kind of technique he was executing. Naruto's jaw dropped.

"Foolish..." Orochimaru snickered. He immediately formed a complicated hand seal.

"Fire snake noe jutsu." He whispered, clearly. An exceedingly long snake emerged, engulfed in a raw fire. It lunged towards the unafraid tree with great force. It instinctively wrapped itself around it and let its dreadful flames feast on the hard bark. Despite the heat that covered him, he determinedly waited for an opportunity to strike Orochimaru. Suddenly, the tree shattered. The flickering flames scattered, but lingered dangerously in the air, refusing to die. Small pieces of wood flew aimlessly around, adorning the wet air like stars. Orochimaru smiled victoriously. However, a shape suddenly appeared behind the flames and wood. He unleashed a heavy war cry, diving through the air like an eagle. He ignored the flames and pieces of glasslike wood that pierced his skin. His hand was yet again consumed with a wavering light. He collided brutally with Orochimaru, who was unable to dodge. Kakashi's speed was unreadable.

"Chidori!" Sasuke blurted out. His ebony eyes smiled.

He struck him harshly on the shoulder, but it was not effective enough. Orochimaru was slightly shocked, which was an extra effect of the technique. However, he sharply regained his senses and reacted by pushing Kakashi away with tremendous power. Kakashi attempted to retaliate, but Orochimaru suddenly appeared and grabbed his neck with immense force. He held him against a wild tree and strangled him with pleasure. Kakashi winced and his vision began to unwillingly blur.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

He suddenly regained a clear vision and decided to act drastically. Kakashi formed a quick hand seal. Before Orochimaru could impale him, wild roots sprouted freely from the ground. They were almost shaped as a wicked hand. It wrapped its hard fingers around Orochimaru's unsteady legs. The sharp roots slowly grasped his sword, forcing Orochimaru to release his firm grip. He managed to maintain his balance though. Orochimaru recovered and, forming a brief hand seal, disappeared through thin air, transporting himself a short distance from Kakashi. Kakashi landed helplessly on the ground for he was unable to preserve the strength in his legs. He coughed slightly, absently holding his neck. He fully woke up mentally.

Kakashi immediately stood up. He grabbed Orochimaru's sword and, forcefully using his legs and the surface of an unbreakable tree, catapulted himself towards his enemy. Orochimaru noticed too late and he once again clashed with him. Using every ounce of energy he had left, he impaled Orochimaru. He groaned loudly with pain. Both of them collapsed on the ground due to the heavy impact. The blade shattered as well, causing the glow around it to diminish. Drops of blood danced down his body and his mouth. His yellow eyes were wide in a sickening way. Kakashi closed his eyes for a moment and suddenly, he could hear the rebellious rain fall. He felt it on his skin, washing away his pain.

"Sensei!" Naruto and Sakura shouted simultaneously with worry. Sasuke gasped, amazed by the intense battle.

_'Is it over?'_

When Kakashi was not moving, worry was replaced with a broad fear.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto repeated, more loudly.

"N-Naruto..." Kakashi whispered, gently opening his eyes, only barely though. He saw the rain.

_I'm alive...'_

He slowly rose from the shimmering ground. He vaguely observed Orochimaru's body in order to ascertain that he was dead. The man lay there, completely lifeless. His ebony locks concealed his pale face. The severity of the situation had sunk. Kakashi sighed deeply and impulsively chose to ignore his enemy. He slowly turned his head to observe his students, who were more important. His concern grew when he fully realized their conditions. He weakly approached them.

"Sensei, are you okay?" Naruto asked, alarmingly.

"You are injured." Sakura whispered, trying to hold back her frozen tears. She was emotionally struck by the situation.

"More importantly, are you three okay?" He asked, softly. He extended a weak hand and, with precise control and concentration, diminished the consuming rope of chakra. The consistent aura vanished and his students more or less fell to the ground. Sakura's eyes seemed drained of life. She was indeed the most fragile of the group, despite her abnormal and terrifying strength.

"Sakura..." Kakashi whispered.

"I'm fine. Naruto was the one who got poisoned." Sakura said, worriedly. Sasuke inspected him with precaution.

"He has a fever, but he should be fine." He informed, clearly.

"I feel alright. Honest." Naruto admitted, truthfully. He looked at Kakashi with sincere eyes, but they were full of concern.

"That wound looks horrible. You need medical attention at once." Sakura said and Naruto and Sasuke nodded vigorously with agreement. Kakashi felt it in his body too.

"Yeah… Just one moment..." He said, weakly. He turned around, making his way towards Orochimaru. He needed to fully clarify his condition. As soon as he approached him though, his tired face was replaced with a deep shock. Orochimaru's supposedly dead body had suddenly vanished. All he could see in his place was the sparkling rain.

_'Where did he go?' _

He swiftly realized where Orochimaru was.

_'Shit.'_

He fluidly turned around and saw Orochimaru in front of Naruto, ready to cut him with his broken blade. Thunder roared in the distance, causing the sky to awaken with whiteness. After that, everything seemed to progress in slow motion. Kakashi ran. He ran so fast. His extreme movement was impossible to observe. Naruto tried to evade, but his body failed to cooperate. He fell to the ground, for his chakra was gone, unable to give him mobility and strength. Sasuke and Sakura tried to move too, but their bodies refused.

"You ruined everything for me. Die…" Orochimaru muttered.

"Naruto!" They called.

Naruto tried to move. He could not. He did not want to, but he waited for the pain to arrive. He waited for his blood to flow uncontrollably, like a wave. He shut his sapphire eyes tightly.

It never came...

He felt something liquid-like and warm on his brave face. No pain came though. Naruto reopened his eyes and noticed that Kakashi had shielded him. Naruto wore a mask of shock, unable to consume the reality that had just unfolded.

_'No!' _

Orochimaru simply smirked.

"Oh, so I managed to kill him instead. Well, that was the deal." He muttered, weakly. Before the team could execute a single action, Orochimaru hastily gathered his shattered strength and vanished, uttering something as he did so. Naruto could not make out the distant words, for he was trapped in an indescribable element. His blood was frozen with fear and he could not blink his eyes. It was a feeling of fear and denial. The only enemy they had now was time and the bitter rain. Kakashi suddenly fell to the ground, unwillingly welcoming the hard impact.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted, piercingly.

He came closer and knelt down beside him. Sakura and Sasuke approached them as well. Kakashi was lying vulnerably on his back. It was the first time they had seen him like this. His eyebrows were knitted with a distant pain and his eyes were closed. Sakura examined him thoroughly and noticed the especially severe wound on the side of his stomach. The blood seemed to come in constant flows, despite her desperate attempts to heal him.

"Heal... Heal!" She screamed, harshly. Although she knew she had no chakra left, she tried with great effort. Tears danced freely down her flawless cheeks. Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura cried, attempting to reach him with her voice. She felt useless again. Sasuke gained a faint courage within him.

"Sensei?" Sasuke asked, softly. He shook him gently. Kakashi slowly opened his eyes. They were empty, hollowness seeping in.

"Is... Is he gone?" Kakashi asked, weakly.

"Yeah… He's gone, thanks to you." Sasuke said, shifting his gaze to the mirror on the ground. Naruto was engulfed with so many emotions. Tears slid down his cheeks.

"Kakashi-sensei, you did not have to do that!" Naruto said, loudly, resting his shivering hands on Kakashi's shoulders. He lowered his head, his golden locks swaying.

"Yes I did..." Kakashi whispered, gently and sincere. Naruto lifted up his head to meet Kakashi's eyes. They tended to be always emotionless, but now, one could clearly see a faint softness, for they sparkled, like the rain.

"Why?" Naruto asked, loudly.

"I don't let my comrades die, remember?" He answered, truthfully. He smiled weakly, despite his heavy breathing. He felt a strong pain swirl through him, like the undying wind. He could not see anymore, for his vision became cloudy. An inerasable feeling of relief consumed his heart. His students were alive. That was all that mattered. Their young faces began to diminish gradually.

"At... At least you are okay..." He mumbled. He had not broken his old promise. His heart felt like a feather, bearing no weight and drifting away, enjoying the lightness it consisted of. His eyes began to close.

"Naruto... Are you crying?" He managed to ask, weakly. He did not know why, but he tried to raise his hand to wipe away his tears. He could easily tell that he was the one who the most affected. However, he could not complete his journey and his hand lifelessly dropped to the ground. He gently shut his eyes and welcomed the endless darkness...

"Why...?" Naruto asked again to the rain, resting his forehead on his chest. He clenched his vest gently, trying to reach him. He wept softly. Sakura was crying too, a bit louder than Naruto. Her tears fell freely, mixing with the glittering rain. Sasuke actually felt tears develop behind his emotionless eyes, but he forced himself to remain calm.

He stood up, staring at the sky. Sakura wiped away her tears that were streaming down her face and rose as well. Naruto barely looked up, his eyes empty. Slowly, he weakly stood up too. They knew each others thoughts and emotions. Their feelings entwined and mixed. They all knew what to do.

_'It is our turn to save you, Kakashi-sensei.'_

_

* * *

_

_That was that. Hope you enjoyed it. _


	3. Gratitude

_The last chapter! Please review. Thanks for sticking with me._

* * *

The endless darkness… That was all he could see. He searched for a light. His ebony eyes floated from one side to the other, but he did not discover anything uplifting. Only the present darkness, which seemed to consume him like a merciless fire. 

_'Where am I?'_

He nervously gazed at his hands and unleashed a sigh of relief. He was still consisted of a familiar wholeness. He did not feel alive though. He felt empty, as if his if soul was absent. The lifelessness around him fuelled that feeling masterfully. Where was he?

_'Am I?'_

A light of brightness suddenly engulfed him. It was faint and strong at the same time, causing him to feel confused. He closed his eyes to protect them from the blinding light. It bathed him with warmth and a strange comfort. After a short time, it faded away, becoming one with the worthless darkness and vanishing. When he opened his tired eyes, he noticed a considerably familiar man. He had wild ebony hair that was shaped like a valuable crown. His features consisted of a unique softness and his eyes excelled the stars, for they shined with honesty and happiness. They were remarkable, both warm and sharp at the same time, almost like a wolf's. His shining orbs were drowned with the ocean. He stared at him intensely and a bright smile appeared on his bright face. Kakashi recognized him immediately, but he could not comprehend what he was seeing.

"Obito?" He questioned, his voice woven with uncertainty.

_'My eyes are deceiving me. He died when I was six. How could he have aged?'_

No matter how many times he blinked profoundly, it was him. He wore a white and plain attire.

"Kakashi…" The man replied, his face adorned with a sincere and warm smile. Kakashi stared at him deeply for a moment, before shifting his gaze to his feet. He finally understood. He was either dead or...

"Am I... Dreaming?" Kakashi asked, his voice dominated by seriousness. He looked up again, meeting his content face.

"You are correct." Obito answered as he slowly approached him. When he walked, it was as if he was swaying, like a free leaf being blown by the undying wind. His hair floated arithmetically from side to side as he gracefully slid over to him. He studied the unreadable expression on Kakashi's face.

"I wish that this was real..." Kakashi muttered, softly. Obito already knew, but Kakashi's veiled sadness was clearly evident, it confirmed Obito's belief and worry.

"Sorry, but this is merely a dream. Kakashi, you can't change the past. What happens is meant to be. Don't mourn over my death." He admitted, slowly. He searched for a reaction on Kakashi's masked face. Kakashi's eyes consisted visibly of sorrow and regret. He wished to reach and ease his heart, so that it would remove the suffocating weight it already forcefully carried.

He continued, trying to sound more eager.

"Do not blame yourself. It was my choice to save you and I do not regret doing that!" Obito said, cheerfully. He took a step closer. He released a calming aura that surprisingly and unexpectedly lightened Kakashi's troubled heart.

"You have to wake up now, Kakashi..." Obito whispered deeply, his bottomless eyes glowing in a inhumanly way. It must be because he is only a figure of Kakashi's deep mind. He was a ghost, residing within Kakashi's heart. Kakashi impulsively outstretched a hand.

"But there so many things I want to tell you." Kakashi admitted, disappointment residing in his voice. Obito simply smiled again, as if it were an unbreakable expression.

"I already know..." He said with a warm tone. Kakashi looked down, unable to react. Or to be more accurate, he did not know how.

_'He knows?'_

"There are many people who are waiting for you. They need you." He informed, clearly and sincerely. Sincerity and truthfulness were virtues and qualities that Obito possessed masterfully.

_'Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke...' Kakashi gently closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. He looked up again, only to see the darkness and nothingness that mercilessly consumed him. _

"Obito?" He called, sharply. There was no response. Obito had spread his given wings and flown away, like a true angel. Suddenly, he heard his comforting voice echo through the onyx air.

"I am always with you, Kakashi..." He said, softly. Kakashi's eyes thoughtlessly widened. He knew it. Obito was with him. He occupied a big place in his bruised heart. He was a part of him. Obito gave him strength and protection. His red eye sparkled, enhanced in the darkness.

Obito was like the wind underneath his scarred wings.

'Hmph, how ignorant I have been...'

He smiled weakly to himself.

"Thank you, Obito." He whispered. Suddenly, a soft and soothing light swallowed, drowning him sublimely. It created a harmonic feeling that swirled inside of him. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back.

He could hear something.

"Kakashi?" A soft voice said. The white light slowly faded away and when he opened his eyes, he noticed a blurry figure dominating his vision. It gradually became clearer.

He was awake. Obito had brought him back.

Back from the darkness...

* * *

"Kakashi?" The voice called again. He could hear the repetitive sound of the rain softly patting against the window. Reality sunk in like water and he peaked into a pair of familiar earthy eyes. 

"Tsunade-sama?" He asked with a weak voice.

"Welcome back..." She whispered, gently stroking his silver coils of hair that concealed his forehead. He slowly scanned his surroundings. It was hospital room, for the walls were barren and grey. He had probably been operated on, for he felt the familiar feeling of bandages covering his deep wounds, cuddling his skin.

Then, his student's crossed his tired mind.

"Where are my students?" He asked, plainly.

_'He has just regained consciousness and he is more concerned about his students.'_

Tsunade smiled softly.

"They are in the waiting room. You have been unconscious for a few hours." She answered, humbly. Her smile disappeared and her gaze was stern.

"They arrived here with you, seriously injured. I operated on you immediately." She added, shifting her strong gaze to the door. Anticipation ran through her.

"Naruto was able to retain his red chakra, allowing him to summon Gamabunta." Tsunade said, pride dominating her voice. Kakashi smiled warmly.

"Naruto, huh?" He whispered, gratitude and pride flowing through him. He shifted his gaze to the window, staring at the sparkling rain that fell uproariously.

"Do you know what happened?" He asked with a deep tone. Tsunade closed her eyes and nodded. A feeling of hate circled inside her heart. Bitterness turned into mild rage. Knowing that he was alive, created complications which the village did not need.

"They told me... What worries me is his goal." She admitted. Her voice was distant and thoughtful.

"His goal was to obtain vengeance by killing us." Kakashi told her, seriously. Her eyes grew with alarm.

"He wished for vengeance because his plans of immortality and the perfect body were ruined?" She asked, her voice woven with soft shock. Kakashi nodded slowly.

"Was he after Sasuke?" She questioned further, allowing her self to calm down.

"I believe so, but his anger overtook his sanity. His only thought in the end was to kill us, especially Naruto." Kakashi informed her, cautiously. She did not react, for thoughts danced through her mind. He felt a familiar pain pierce his head. He shut his contrasting eyes and fingered his forehead distantly.

"Does it still hurt?" She asked, breaking out of her pensiveness.

"It's my head that hurts." Kakashi replied, unenthusiastically. However, a weak smile adorned his face, which lightened Tsunade's concern. She proceeded towards the door. Her wispy strands of golden hair hung loosely, gliding down her back. She turned her head, her brown eye sharp.

"I'll get your students. Later, I will have a meeting concerning Orochimaru's appearance. I have already sent out groups of ANBU to track him down." She informed, precisely.

"Any response?" He asked, softly. She shook her head and he unleashed a heavy sigh, before nodding affirmatively. She walked out of the door. Suddenly, he heard a boisterous voice.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted happily as he noisily entered the room.

"Naruto…" Kakashi whispered, warmly. Naruto approached him bouncily. To Kakashi's surprise, Naruto placed his head on his chest and gently flung his arms over him.

"I'm so glad your okay." Naruto said, happily. Kakashi's heart jumped lightly as he ruffled Naruto's golden locks. Kakashi raised his eyes and noticed Sakura and Sasuke approaching, each one bearing wide smiles.

"We were so worried." Sakura said, truthfully. They seemed fine again. He anticipated that they had received treatment as well. Naruto retracted his loose grip and stared at Kakashi with appreciative eyes, excelling the sky and sparkle of the rain.

"I'm okay. Good job, Naruto." Kakashi praised, knowing that Naruto would understand. Naruto's remarkable and characteristic smile was painted with pride and gratitude.

"Are you all okay?" Kakashi asked. They nodded affirmatively.

"We are okay, thanks to you and Tsunade." Sakura said, happily.

"Yeah, thank you, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto added, energetically. He smiled warmly. Sasuke remained silent. His onyx eyes were distant, consisting of guilt. Kakashi slowly noticed this. Before he could say anything though, Tsunade entered the room. Kakashi suddenly realized that it was dark outside. The glowing orb in the sky spilled a mellow light. The drifting clouds concealed the painted stars like a protective cloak. The complaining moonbeams acted as a sword, valiantly fighting the clouds.

"Okay, I think you should get some rest." She said, loudly. Kakashi ruffled Naruto's hair again as he bid him a good night, Naruto waving happily. He eagerly left the room.

"Will you be okay, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, gently.

"Yeah, don't worry." He whispered as he fingered a loose strand of pink hair that adorned her face. She smiled again, her emerald eyes shining like distant stars. She joined Naruto outside. Kakashi looked at his remaining student, who apparently seemed strangely distant. His ebony eyes were staring flatly at the floor.

"Sasuke." Kakashi said. Sasuke shot his head up, gasping slightly.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked. His face was painted with a hard glare. Sasuke lowered his head again, coils of raven hair sliding down his face.

"Was this my fault?" Sasuke asked, seriously. His eyes reflected the same glare Kakashi gave. He shook his head.

"Orochimaru's actions were executed by vengeance alone. It was not your fault." He said, raising his hand and placing it on his shoulder. Sasuke's sharp eyes softened considerably, radiating rare warmth. His dark orbs lacked the familiar coldness. Kakashi pondered over how much he had changed.

The boy silently turned around and joined his comrades outside. Kakashi could easily tell that he was thankful, knowing that Sasuke was not good at expressing his emotions. He could tell by the only window to his emotions, his eyes. He stared pensively at the sparkling rain, his only company for the night.

_'It should be me thanking you. You are the reason why I am still breathing. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Obito...'_

_

* * *

_

_Finished... Changing this has been very pleasing for me. I am really proud. Thank you all. Read my new story, "In The Sun." A true love story and triangle. _


End file.
